Of Dances and Curses
by Heket-Avera
Summary: Heket distances herself. sort of, and Draco just couldn't care. usually. So when the two meet it is inevitable that they become best friends who understand everything about the other to the point of creeping the rest of the the world out, right? err... ok
1. Default Chapter

Mwahahaha! I started another story! Ok, and people, PLEAAAAAAASE read my other story The marauders! Please please please! begs Adn I hope you enjoy this! I just randomly started it during a particularly boring science class.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Only Heket.

* * *

**Dance with me?**

"What the Hell is the point of this?" Draco asked, standing coolly in the center of the Great Hall, which had been cleared of all tables and chairs for the dance lesson. "I mean, all respectable wizarding families, and some not so respectable families," he glanced over to where Ron was spinning Hermione around, "teach their children how to dance at an early age. Is it truly the school's responsibility to teach the mudbloods how to dance?"

Blaise Zabini glanced at Draco. "Just think of it as a way to get our hands on some girls, mate"

Draco rolled his eyes. "With our luck, we'll get stuck with a couple of first year Gryffindor first years," he growled.

Crabbe and Goyle sauntered past Draco (if you can call their movements sauntering) and sneered at him, lifting the sleeves of their robes up just enough to flash the edge of the Dark Mark. Draco sneered back andlifted his sleeve to show a clean, mark-free arm.

Blaise watched that small exchanged and looked questioningly at Draco. "Those blokes still stuck on that?" he asked. Blaise knew al about Draco rejecting the Dark Mark and getting kicked out of his house, namely because he was there, as had Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise, too, had rejected the Mark at the sane time Draco had, as a consequence, both were now homeless, and had spent the last week of summer break in the Leakey Cauldron.

Draco shrugged. "Apparently they haven't noticed that they ruined their lives by agreeing to run with the Dark Lord."

Just then a group of girls entered the Great Hall, giggling.

"Oh God, You can't be serious!" Draco groaned. "It's bad enough that we _have _to attend lessons without having to endure being around a group of overly-peppy giggle boxes."

The corners of Blaise's mouth turned up slightly. "Giggle boxes?"

"Shut up! It was the first thing that came to mind"

One of the girls leaned over to whisper in another's ear, and Draco found himself wondering how she could talk through her giggles. The other girl's green eyes widened and she did something completely out of place in the midst of all the giggles, she _laughed, _head thrown back and eyes almost brimming with tears of mirth. Apparently the laughter was too much, she collapsed into her friend's shoulder, and her muted laughter reached Draco's ears.

"So maybe not all of them are gigglers…" Blaise commented watching the girls. "Do you know who she is?" he asked, pointing to the black haired girl laughing into her friend's shoulder.

"No idea, but I've seen her around, she's in Gryffindor, probably just another mudblood. Why do you ask?"

"Don't you think it's time to abolish the hate between purebloods and mud… err, I mean, muggle born?" With that, he sauntered over to the girls, dark hair 'beautifully misplaced', as the girls said, and black eyes settling into his 'flirt' look. Draco sighed and followed him. He wouldn't mind seeing some a few Gryffindor goody girls flounder under Blaise's I'm-to-sexy-for-my-clothes routine.

"Hello, ladies." Blaise said smoothly. That sent them all into another fit of giggles, except the girl who had been laughing.

"well, hello." She said in the utmost seriousness, tucking her black hair behind her ear. She had a slight accent that Draco couldn't place, and he couldn't help puzzling over it. "How may we be of service?" she motioned to her friends, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Blaise smiled seductively, "Draco and I were just wondering if any of you girls would like help dancing?" The girls giggled harder, but again, the black haired girl refrained. Draco decided she must be the leader of the group.

"Oh I don't know," she said waving a dismissive hand. "Can either of you dance?" She rolled her 'R's slightly, and pronounced the 'I' hard in 'either'. "Because, if you can't then there would be no reason for me to accept that offer," she fluttered her lashes slightly "Seeing as I can't dance and all."

_She's keeping in step with Zabini! _Draco thought surprised, _most Slytherin girls can't even do that. Why is she is Gryffindor again?_

"Of course we can dance, right Draco?" Blaise said. Draco blinked.

"Of course, it's the first thing respectable wizarding children learn to do."

"Well then, I guess it would be fairly stupid to decline your offer." Blaise smirked and held out his hand. The girl closed it into a fist. "But first I would like to know the names of such wonderful gentlemen as you."

Was this girl mocking them?

If Blaise noticed, he didn't care. "Blaise Zabini, and this is Draco Malfoy."

The girl's gaze travled to Draco, and their eyes locked, only for a second. "So, The Blaise Zabini huh?" she said, in a tone that suggested a joke. "I am Heket Fairnette."

"Heket?" Blaise asked. "You're Egyptian?" The girl had the dark hair of an Egyptian, no doubt about it, but her skin was to light, her features to soft. Heket smiled and shook her head.

"Irish, although Heket is also an Egyptian name." That was the accent Draco hadn't been able to place: Irish. Now that he knew what it was, it seemed painfully obvious.

"Irish, huh? Well, Heket form Ireland, let me teach you to dance."

Heket smiled and placed her hand in his, amidst a fit of giggles. Blaise tugged her away from her friends and wrapped a loose arm around her waist, leading her to the center of the Hall. Draco scowled after them and turned to the light haired girl who had whispered to Heket. "I suppose you need a partner too?" the girl giggled and took his hand.

I'm Melody," she said through her giggles.

"wonderful" Draco muttered, leading her over to Blaise and Heket.

The door banged open, and Dumbledore swept into the room, smiling brightly. "Welcome students" he called stepping onto the dais where the teachers usually sat. "Today we will be attempting to teach you all to dance! Professor McGonagall and I shall be demonstrating the dances, and then we will correct you as problems come." He looked over them, eyes sparkling. "Now if you would be so kind, partner up!" the Great Hall became a chaotic mass of names and blushing teenagers. Draco watched in amusement as Weasely and Granger stood across from each other, smiling idioticly. _I knew they would get together, _Draco thought, sneering. _The mudblood and the muggle love, what better match could there be?_

The Great Hall quieted and Dumbledore beamed at them all. "Now, Professor McGonagall and I shall sow you the waltz." He flicked his wand and the beginning strands of a waltz floated through the air. Dumbledore beckoned to someone standing at the stairs of the dais, and McGonagall walked up and took Dumbledore's hand.

The students watched as the teachers danced around the dais for a few 8 counts. The dance was an easy one, the basic waltz. Dumbledore hand one hand resting lightly on McGonagall's waist, and the other holding hers gently. Her free hand was on his shoulder. The professors stopped and Dumbledore flicked his wand, turning the music off.

"Watch carefully!" he called, before showing the students exactly what to do. He then started the music again and motioned for the students to start.

Draco guided his partner around in circles, watching their feet. More than once, he was forced to pull his feet away quickly to avoid a painful heel toe collision. He glanced at Blaise and Heket, to find Heket laughing and attempting not to trip as Blaise led her in a complex step. Heket spun under Blaise's arm, her raven hair twirling, It made him sick to see Blaise flirting with a Gryffindor, or at least, that was the excuse he made about the sudden discomfort he felt. Heket lost the fight for balance and fell laughing into Blaise's arms. Draco couldn't help noticing that Blaise let his arms linger around her longer than necessary, and that Heket didn't seem to mind.

Dumbledore flicked the music off and showed them a dance that was slightly more difficult.

"Now, as much as I know you are all enjoying your partners, I feel that we all need to get used to different people, so please switch partners, just move one person down, gentlemen go left, ladies go right." Draco stepped away from Melody, sighing gratefully, and turned towards his left, or in other words, towards Heket. She smiled and walked up to him. "Hello again." She said taking his hand and placing her other hand on his shoulder. Draco felt his heart catch in his throat, and swallowed. What the Hell? He'd held girls before, he'd kissed sexier girls than her for God's sake, although he had to admit that she was gorgeous. But, that was no reason for his heart to be beating so quickly, or for his hands to be sweating suddenly. Heket looked at him questioningly and Draco realized that he had just been standing there, one hand being held by hers, the other hovering somewhere between hanging at his side, and resting on Heket's waist. He felt himself blush and quickly placed his hand on her waist.

The song began and Heket shifted, readying for the first step, which brought her abruptly closer to him, before she spun away. They continued the dance until Dumbledore stopped the song.

"Now we will move onto a dance in which you will swap partners periodically." He continued to explain the dance, leading McGonagall in a few steps, then calling Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger up to demonstrate the partner switch, The girls twirled away from their partners and landed in the other man's arms, before starting right back where they started.

Draco could barely focus on the display; he was too distracted by the small, fairy-like hand he still held in his. Two thoughts kept chasing each other around in his head: Why was Heket not re-claiming her hand, and how beautiful she looked with her green eyes watching the dancers with a determined curiosity, and her lips pursed in concentration.

Her finger started drumming out the beat of the song on the back of his hand, and Draco had to fight not to lace his fingers in hers. He settled with tapping the rhythm back. She didn't seem to notice.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the music started again. This time, Heket seemed unsure. This was obviously a new dance for her.

"Just relax." He said softly, to his utter horror. But it seemed his mouth wasn't listening to him. "I'll lead you through the dance, no need to worry."

Heket smiled gratefully at him. She moved gracefully, trusting Draco to lead her true. It would have been so easy to mess her up, to destroy this trust. But, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the pretty girl who was smiling at him, only him. He found himself smiling back, the first true smile anyone had ever seen a Malfoy give. And then the music changed, and she was spinning away from him. Another girl landed in his arms, but Draco ws to preoccupied to notice who it was, until she whispered in his ear. "Hey Draco, this bring back any memories?"

Draco jerked back slightly and looked down at Pansy Parkinson in horror. She was smiling seductively at him, a disgusting expression.

She batted her eyes at him when Draco looked at her. Of course this brought back memories! Memories of an arranged marriage he had run away from. the night he had found out about it, was the same night he had rejected the Dark Mark. Memories of Pansy smiling at him when their parents had announced to them and everyone else at the party that Draco and Pansy were to get married at the end of the 7th year. That meant the couple had almost two years to get used to the betrothal. Draco may be a Malfoy, but that didn't mean he didn't want the chance to live, a chance to mess around with a few girls. His unwanted betrothal, and the pressure from his father to get the Dark Mark, had pushed him too finally run away from his family. Apparently Pansy hadn't gotten the memo that the engagement being… called off.

"Silly Draco! Do you not remember our engagement?" Pansy crooned her face uncomfortably close to Draco's.

"Yes, I remember," he growled, flinching as she stepped on his toe.

The music changed again and Pansy spun away from him, towards Blaise, who conveniently had to go to the bathroom right at that moment.

Heket landed in Harry Potter's arms, just as Pansy landed in Draco's. Harry smiled at her.

"Hello Harry!" she said brightly, smiling at him. "How have you been?" she asked. Heket had spent the summer with the Order, after Lupin had found her and her mother huddled next to their destroyed house. No one could figure out why Voldemort had attacked their house, considering that her mother was a muggle, and her father either dead of somewhere behind the veil. But the Order had welcomed them with open arms, helping Sarah (her mother) adjust to a world of magic, and giving Heket a safe haven.

Harry sighed, and a shadow crept into his eyes, "I miss him" he said simply.

"I miss him too." Heket whispered, looking down at her feet. "I hate that he never _truly_ got to be happy. I remember him telling me all about the marauders and their plans, when mum and I visited him, And then when he was free, he would always tell me how alike you and James are." She smiled sadly at Harry. "I'm glad he finally for to fight, get outside, even if it did kill him."

Harry nodded. "I still don't understand why he never told us about you."

"I think he was protecting me," Heket said thoughtfully, "His way of keeping me out of trouble. Lord knows I get in enough as if is." Heket grinned at Harry, an exact replica of her father's.

"I don't envy you, spending time with Snape." He grimaced and the dance pulled them apart.

Draco was too lost in hi sown thoughts to notice all the swooning or terrified girls the dance ushered into his arms, until a black haired beauty with mischievous green eyes grabbed his hand.

"Back to the first partner I see," Heket said, smiling at him.

He could only nod and attempt to regain control of his tongue.

"Are you glad we got to miss potions?" she asked, oblivious to Draco's inability to speak. "I sure am, one less hour I have to spend with Snape, and I didn't do the homework, didn't understand it." She scrunched up her nose, "To bad I have detention with him tonight."

Draco finally got his ability to talk back. "Detention?" his disbelief rang through his voice.

"Ya, apparently Snape missed those ground dragon scales more than I though he would." She grinned and shook her head. "Ah, well, at least he didn't ask for them back."

Draco stared at her. What did she need ground dragon scales for? And why the Hell was she not in Slytherin?

The only potions Draco scold think of that used Dragon scales were a complex truth potion that lasted almost twice as long as Veritaserum and had no known resistances, and one that allowed the drinker to 'separate' from their body, allowing the drinker to travel anywhere without the restraints of a physical body. Draco didn't think Heket would need either of these.

The music stopped and Dumbledore motioned for quiet. Once again, Heket's hand lingered in Draco's, sending shivers down his spine.

Hey, umm, Heket, if you need some help in potions… uhmm… I can give you some lessons, that is, if you want them." _Shut up!_ Draco screamed to his mouth.

"Ohmygod! That would be awesome! She answered, grabbing his other hand, jumping up and down in front of him.

"Mrs. Fairnette! Thank you for volunteering!" Dumbledore called, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Heket spun and stared at him.

"Wait… what did I do?" she asked, apparently oblivious to the laughter around her.

""I assumed you were volunteering to show everyone the tango."

Heket blinked. "Umm… sure. But I have no clue how to tango!" she wrinkled her nose cutely.

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy wouldn't mind leading you." Dumbledore waved his wand and motioned for them to begin.

Heket grinned sheepishly at Draco. "Oops." She whispered. Draco shrugged and took her hand in his, leaning down to put his lips close to her ear, "Take two steps towards me, then two back. After that, I'll lead you."

Heket nodded slightly and took two hesitant steps towards him. Draco mirrored her moves, taking two steps back, before advancing on her, forcing her to move back. Draco led Heket in the rest of the familiar dance. Heket followed along as best she could. Eventually she seemed to grow comfortable with herself, and started doing the dance like it was supposed to be done. In short, the tango was a challenge from one partner to the other, a challenge that was answered exactly. He spun Heket away from himself, her black hair swirling around her shoulders, school skirt fanning around her. She laughed as he pulled her back in, and wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing her face inches from his. Draco's breath hitched in his throat, and the room felt suddenly hotter, and smaller. Heket cleared her throat and stepped back, blushing furiously.

Dumbledore's sharp eyes, focused fully on the dancing teens, caught the small exchange, and his lips turned up slightly at the corners. He had hoped the dance lessons would do more then just teach the students to dance. He waved the music off, and clapped his hands, smiling widely.

"Very good! Thank you!" he called. "That ends our dance lesson! There will be additional classes for all interested in learning how to do that and other advanced dances."

He watched as the students dispersed, paying special attention to Draco Malfoy and Heket Fairnette. The two of them said hasty good-byes and rushed to their respectable houses. _Ahh, _he thought, _to be young and in love!

* * *

_

Alright, that's it! If I don't get reviews, I'm not writing anymore. EVER! So pretty please review! 3333333 


	2. Bubbles an dSquid Chow!

OMG! I had this chapter written in my notebook for ages, I was just too busy coughlazycough to type it out. Sorry! 3333 (See? I even gave you all little hearts!) Please review!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: BUBBLES AND SQUID CHOW!**

Heket raced from the Great Hall, face burning. No one had ever made her feel this way. A hot, not all together unpleasant heat was still singing in her veins. She leaned her head against the wall, and the tide of students flowed around her. She took two steadying breaths, and placed her clammy hands on her cheeks. _It's nothing, _she told herself, _just hormones._ She didn't listen to the voice in the back of her head that was trying to tell her that no other boy had made her feel like this. She started walking to the Gryffindor common room, thoughts still swimming through her head.

She stepped through the door, and was immediately mobbed by the group of girls she had gone to the lessons with. In truth, this group of girls often got on her nerves. She loved them, but they weren't exactly the most… interesting people, considering that their favorite topics were boys and gossip. Melody, the girl who led the group when she wasn't copying every little thing Heket did, grabbed Heket's arm.

"Did you see him dance with me?" She squealed.

"See who dance with you?"

"Draco Malfoy! He's such a hottie!" she giggled and led Heket to a chair in front of the fire. "Se so likes me! It's almost painfully obvious!" she continues rattling on about how much he liked her, and how they would make the perfect couple, Heket getting more annoyed by the word. "I bet he'll ask me out soon…"

"You know, Melody, I really need you to shut up." Heket growled. "Please? Before you jinx all chances of anyone asking you out?" _Not that anyone one would_, she added to herself.

Melody stared at her, looking remarkably like a fish out of water.

"Thank you!" Heket stood and stalked to her dormitory. Pavarti and Lavender were giggling on Lavender's bed, and another girl with vibrant purple, spiky hair was sitting on the windowsill, strumming her guitar quietly.

Heket groaned and threw herself onto the bed. The guitar went silent. "Bad day?" An American accented asked.

Heket gave a muffled "Yes" and rolled over to look at Bubbles.

Bubbles placed her guitar on the floor and stretched out next to Heket. "Spill" she commanded.

Heket sighed and told her all about the day, starting with Melody and her pack following her to the dance lesson through how she felt while dancing with Draco. "And then, Melody started bragging about Draco liking her, and I just… I don't know." Bubbles had ordered Pavarti and Lavender out of the room when it had become obvious that fellow Gryffindor bashing was on the forecast, and Heket now jumped off the bed to pace the room.

"Well Heket," Bubbles said watching her friend pace, "I think you might like him" her tone was thoughtful, calculating.

Heket rounded on her. "Of course I don't!" She spat. "I don't care about anyone like that! I don't, and never will! I… I can't." She finished softly, a tear slipping down her cheeks.

Bubbles stood and wrapped her arms her friend.

"Heketikins, I know you miss your dad, but not loving doesn't stop the pain." She soothed.

"I do miss my dad." Heket agreed, "But that can't be helped. What can be helped is the pain of having someone ripped away from you. If I don't care about anyone, I never have to worry about them dying or getting hurt." Heket's voice choked. "I can't stand losing anyone else."

Bubbles was one of the few people who knew the full story of Heket's dark childhood. After Sirius had been sent to Azkaban, Heket and her mother, Sarah, had moved in with Sarah's brother, Samson in Ireland. They lived with him and his family for ten years, and Heket and her cousins had become as close as siblings, when one day, Heket and her mother had returned from looking at houses to find Sampson's house destroyed and everyone dead.

The two had then moved into a small house in Ireland. That year, both of her mother's parents had died and the next year she left for Hogwarts, and returned to find her mother in treatment for cancer. Bubbles and Heket had met in 4th year when Bubbles had transferred from America. The two became close friends, and Bubbles knew it was up to her to convince Heket to open up to the world again.

"You care about me don't you?" she asked.

Heket nodded into her shoulder. "But I know you're safe! You live in America, far from any trouble, and I didn't exactly plan to become your friend."

That was true; Heket had seemed a very distant, well bitchy girl when they had first met. In the end, it was the two girls love for trouble that brought them together. After three weeks of detention with Snape, and two wands later for each of them, a rather grudging friendship had developed. Both girls seemed to be magnets for mischief, and it was soon clear that they could benefit from the help of the other. Bubbles was the 'brains'. She would refine any idea Heket came up with, create the game-plan. Heket put the usually outrageous schemes into action, with her popular status, and sweat-talking mouth, she could get the two girls out of most any kid of trouble they happened to dance into. The two made a great team, and had even tricked, pranked and sneaked their way into Fred and George's Hall of Respect.

"Well Heket," Bubbles started, "It's ok to love, okay to FEEL. Is it truly worth never learning to love, just to protect your heart from being hurt?"

Heket drew away from her friend, and looked at her. "You know, I think it might be."

Bubbles sighed and watched Heket grab her p.j's and make her way to the shower.

Bubbles shook her head sadly, and picked up her guitar, strumming the beginning chords to an old American song by Bette Midler: "The Rose". "It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance. It's the one who can't be taken that cannot seem to give, and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live." Her rich, deep voice filled the room with the haunting lyrics, and drifted out to the grounds below, to a reflecting teenager.

Draco stood staring at the lake, listening to the song coming from what he assumed was the Gryffindor dormitories.

The irony of the song did not escape him. It was as though the singer was singing of him. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

Heket. Her face kept forcing itself into his thoughts; her gorgeous black hair, full sensitive lips, and lively green eyes, drowned out all other thoughts, except the echo of her voice.

He growled in frustration and jumped to his feet. He wanted to be annoyed that she wouldn't get out of his head, he truly did, but for some reason he felt… _happy _that she was haunting his thoughts, it just let him see her more. What DID annoy him was that he wasn't annoyed.

He paced on the shore of the lake, getting closer to the water with each pass.

His blood was still burning, and he knew his face was flushed. _Cold water, _he thought, _Cold water now! _Without another thought, he dove into the freezing waters of the lake.

He surfaced sputtering and gasping, bone cold. _Well, that's an improvement! of course, now I'll probably going to catch pneumonia and die. _He shook his head, sending water flying everywhere. Something cold and slimy grazed his leg and he yelped, looking around. The water was deep, and night was falling, making it impossible to see anything. The same something brushed his side. "HOLY SHIT!" he cursed, and a large tentacle skimmed the water inches from his left hand. He swam as quickly as he could until his feet hit the bottom, then raced to the shore.

"Forget pneumonia," Draco muttered tramping through the leaves scattered over the ground, clothes dripping, "I'll just end up being squid chow."

Draco pushed the door to the great hall open, and squelched inside. Luckily for him, the halls seemed empty. He was shivering madly by the time he entered Slytherin common room, to find Blaise lounging in a chair by the fire.

"Hello Draco." He drawled, not bothering to look over.

Draco muttered something incoherent, and squished over to the fire. Once there, he stripped off his wet robes and shirt, and sat as close to the fire as possible.

"Damn Draco, what happened to you?" Blaise asked, finally noticing his friends wet state.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco snapped.

"Let me guess, you and Pansy were messing around and you got just a little too hot?"

"Shut up, Blaise. You know I hate her."

"Oh, so you were just messing around with yourself?" Blaise antagonized.

Draco threw his still dripping shirt at him. "I fell in!" He said simply before stalking off to the showers.

* * *

OMG! Chapter two is complete! Did ya liek it? Huh? Huh? did'ya? Please review, even if you hated it! 33333333333333333333333 (See? I really love you all!) 


	3. Lord of Cool and Stereotypical Images of

You people don't review... Oh well. I like writing this story! And the title of this chapter rocks my socks off for soem weird unknown reason. Well, whatever, please review.

disclaimer - If I owned HP, I'd be rich and on a nicer compy

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Lord of Cool and Stereotypical Images of The British Rich Boy Gone Bad **

* * *

The next day dawned bright and cheerful, and Heket was outside by the quiditch pitch with a piece of toast and a mug of hot Chocolate before most of the school was awake.

It was unusual for anyone to be awake at this hour, let alone Heket, who was known for waking up ten minutes before first period, but today was different; she hadn't slept at all, so it wasn't as if she had needed to drag herself out of bed.

She took a bit of toast, cringed, and gulped down her hot chocolate. It there was one this in the world she couldn't stand it was un-buttered toast. She scrunched her nose at the offending piece of food, threw it into the air, and blasted it to bits.

She watched the ashes from the toast fall to the ground, and then wandered over to the girls' locker room. A flight sounded like a perfect way to clear her head.

Heket stretched forward on her broom, which shot ahead. Up here, the troubles of a material world seemed as far away as the ground. She flew around and through the goal hoops, eventually letting loose the snitch, and chasing it around. She was no Harry when it came to being a seeker, but as chaser she had the upper hand. The position of chaser had been filled until now, Heket's sixth year, and she had jumped at the chance to play on the house team, she and Ginny had won the position of chaser without a fight, and the third spot was filled by Collin Creevey, who's lack of skill was more than compensated for by Ginny and Heket.

Once she had caught the snitch for the fourth time, Heket made her way down to the ground, going as slow as possible, trying to delay having to think about life.

Draco stood in the door of the Slytherin boys' locker room, watching Heket fly above him. She was a spectacular flier, with her own unique style. He watched as she started her slow descent, and was suddenly struck with an idea. He grabbed his broom and a quaffle, and then sauntered out onto the field.

"Fairnette!" he called, sneering. "It seems you could use some practice, and since I have a game against Ravenclaw tomorrow, it wouldn't hurt for me to get a workout."

Heket looked over at him when she heard her name and fell off her broom. She stood up, blushing, and cleaned off her robes.

"Hello Malfoy," she greeted nervously, flattening her hair.

"C'mon Fairnette, you need the practice." Draco tossed her the ball, which she fumbled and bent to pick it up, blushing.

Draco mounted his broom, and shot off, sneering down at Heket. It was his turn to make her uncomfortable.

She blinked up at him, and grinned. "Heads up, Malfoy!" she called, throwing the ball into the air and using the end of her broom to whack it towards him

Draco dove for it, and waited for Heket to climb onto her broom before tossing it to her.

They continued throwing the quaffle back and forth, using more and more elaborate moves to get it from point 'A' to point 'B', until it was clear Heket was the better chaser

"Ok, ok" Draco panted, as he caught the ball Heket had just bicycle kicked toward him, a very amazing feat, considering that she was on a broom.

"Ok, so you aren't such a bad chaser." Draco relented drifting down towards the ground. Heket rewarded his compliment by throwing the quaffle at his head.

"Heket, Heket, Heket, you need to learn to control that temper of yours" he sneered, joking.

"Shut up, Draco! You're just sore that you lost!" She laughed, circling above him

_Draco; _his name sounded softer somehow when she said it. He blamed it on the accent, which caused her to almost skip the R.

"Right, well, it's your turn to lose." He called up to her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the snitch he kept for those classes that were just to boring to handle. Draco let it fly out of his hand, and rose to Heket's level.

"Let's make a bet." She said, as they waited for the snitch to get a sufficient distance away.

"What did you have in mind?"

"If I win, you have to tutor me in potions every Tuesday night until my grades are at least passable."

_I would have done that anyways, _Draco thought, but said instead: "And if I win?"

Heket pursed her lips in thought. "If you win, you uhh..."

"Get to have your word you'll meet with me every Tuesday night to hang out and work on our homework." He filled in.

"Deal." Heket said with a grin.

"Deal."

They both shot off towards the snitch, Draco almost immediately pulling in front.

"Come one Heket! Try to get the snitch!" he called back to her.

"I am!" she yelled back. The snitch took a quick left turn, and then dove towards the ground. Both of them streaked after it. Draco caught it and pulled up, just in time to have Heket ram into his back.

"Ooof."

"Sorry! I couldn't stop! I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it Potter weighs a lot more than you do." Harry had tackled Draco in a quiditch match earlier in the year, sending them both flying off there brooms.

"I'm still sorry." She said, standing up and offering her hand. Draco took it and pulled himself up.

"I'll see you tonight then, in the room of requirements, at 8." He said, before sauntering off towards the school.

Heket watched the retreating form of Draco Malfoy, then followed at a more leisurely pace. She liked spending time with Draco, no matter how vile Harry thought he was. She felt complete when she was with him, and the discomfort of the night before had vanished, leaving in its place a companionable feeling. She wandered into the Great Hall, sitting down next to Bubbles, who eyed her curiously.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked, peeling an orange.

"I was out on the quiditch field, trying to clear my head." Heket answered truthfully.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" bubbles asked.

"Nope."

The two friends ate in silence, reflecting, and then wandered off to their first class: transfiguration with the Slytherins.

Heket arrived just before the teacher, slid into her seat, and pulled out her book. McGonagall surveyed the class, and then cleared her throat. "Today we will be having class outside, so that we will not disturb anyone while doing our assignment, so if you would please be so kind, gather your books, and follow me. The class stared at her, then rushed to get their things. McGonagall led them though the corridors, and out on to the grounds, where she motioned for them to stop.

Draco moved next to Heket, and bent to whisper in her ear. "Do you think she's still sane?"

Heket stifled her giggles and stood on her tiptoes to reply: "I was just thinking she must be really drunk, or finely off her rocker."

Draco sneered. "Or maybe, she's just spending too much time around Gryffindor."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Heket growled back.

"Couldn't resist."

"Malfoy, Fairnette, would you like to tell the class what is so important that you feel you must talk over me?"

Draco jumped slightly and turned to face her. "I was just reminding Fairnette that…"

"I need to bring my homework by so he can check his answers." She cut in, grinning wickedly.

Draco glared at her.

"Yes, well, you can arrange study meetings after class, for now I need you to pay attention to what I am trying to teach you." With that she launched into an explanation on how to transfigure a horse into a rocking horse, and back again. "Now, partner up!" she called.

Heket looked around and, seeing everyone already had a partner, grabbed Draco by the arm and hauled him over to a roan horse. "This one will do!" she announced happily, stroking the horse's muzzle.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why don't we get that one?" he asked, pointing over to a pitch black stallion.

"Because, he'd probably bite our hands off, wouldn't he baby?" she said in a babying voice, rubbing the roan behind its ears.

"Oh, come on! What's the worst a horse could do to a person?" Draco sneered, sauntering over to the stallion. He got about a foot from the horse's nose, when it lashed out and nipped him sharply on the chest.

"Oww!" Draco cried, as Heket collapsed into giggles.

"I told you!" she called in a sing-song voice.

Draco scowled first at Heket, then at the offending beast. "Stupid thing, you will behave." He told it. The stallion promptly made another attempt to nip him.

"Oh no, sir!" a sharp voice said, as a small hand flitted forward and bopped the horse on the nose.

The horse snorted and blinked in surprise, taking a step back.

"That's what I though mister! You know better than to treat Draco that way," Heket scolded. Draco stared at Heket.

"How… You've worked with horses before haven't you?" he asked.

"Ya grew up with them when I lived with my uncle. The trick is to win dominance. Like this." She reached forward and grabbed the stallion's nose in her hands, and blew gently into his nostrils, looking him in the eye. When the stallion tried to jerk his head away, she held fast, until the horse finally gave up.

"Now it's your turn Draco." She instructed, stepping out of the way, and rubbing the roan's neck, who had followed Heket over.

"Do you really think I'm going to touch that?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You will if you want to use this horse for transfiguration," she shot back.

"Fine," Draco mumbled, reaching over to blow in the stallion's nose as Heket had done. The stallion shifted, and then blew back.

"There," Heket said. "Now you're free to work with him as you wish, as long as you don't hurt him." She grinned, gave the roan one last pat, and tied it back up to its post.

The taming of the horse had taken almost thirty minutes, and the two spent the rest of the time practicing the spell. They had each managed to turn the horse's legs wood and then back again, when McGonagall called them all to her.

"Now, most of you have gotten a wonderful start on the spell, some of you have even managed to completely transfigure your best," McGonagall glanced at Hermione. "We will continue this lesson tomorrow with the same partners. Now, your homework for tonight is to practice…"

Heket tuned the teacher's voice out staring off into the forbidden forest, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Heketikins, Come one! Class is over!" Bubbles said, poking Heket sharply in the side. Heket squeaked and jumped slightly.

"Well look what we have here, Draco, seems your partner was slacking during class." A voice drawled.

"Oh shut up Zabini!" Bubbles snapped, glaring.

"And the freak stands up for her!" he sneered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come off it Blaise, you're just hurt she didn't enjoy dancing with you."

"C'mon Bubbles, we need to get to charms." Heket said, grabbing Bubbles by the arm and leading her away.

"Bye Heket!" Draco called. She waved to him, still walking towards the castle.

"That Zabini guy," Bubbles started, "he's kinda hott in a jerky, 'I'm to good for you', rich boy sort of way."

Heket stared at her. "Have my ears deceived me? Does Bubbles, the queen of weird, think Blaise Zabini, Lord of Cool and Stereotypical Images of The British Rich Boy Gone Bad, is HOTT, As in drool over him in your spare time hott?"

"Well, you have to admit, he is nice on the eyes." she said in her defense.

"Yeah sure, if you say so." Heket laughed, slinging her arm around Bubbles' shoulders, smiling mischievously.

Blaise and Draco walked up towards the school after the two girls, Blaise looking thoughtful.

"You know, Draco, that bubbles girl, I don't think I've ever actually talked to her, let alone seen her that close before…"

Draco glanced over at him. "Don't tell me you're madly in love with her." He joked.

"You know… I think I might be…" with that Blaise wandered off, leaving Draco staring after him, a look of disbelief on his face.

Draco avoided Blaise as much as possible for the rest of the day, after having to sit through Binns'

Class listening to Blaise gush about the fact that Bubbles looked beautiful with her purple hair (Draco didn't even attempt to mention that her hair had been a different color every day since she had arrived.) and how her blue eyes fit her face just perfectly, or that the school skirt showed off her legs just enough. By the end of the day, Draco had skipped more than half of his classes, and had used all the secret passageways he knew of.

Heket, on the other hand, had a fairly normal day, except when she had found Blaise and Bubbles staring at each other from across the Great Hall.

Eight o'clock eventually rolled around, and the two met each other in the room of requirements, just as planned.

"Ohmygod!" Heket cried, almost half an hour later. "This is hopeless! HOPELESS!" she threw the essay she had been working on across the room, and sat back down in her chair with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco stared at her, and then asked finally: "what's hopeless?"

"This god forsaken assignment Snape gave us." She growled.

Draco sighed. "It's really not that hard." He started.

"Not that hard? It's nigh impossible!" her Irish accent had become more pronounced, making almost impossible to understand her. "It's useless to! It's not like we're going to use this bloody shit t'all when we get out of school!" She buried her head in her hands, sighing loudly.

Draco stood up and picked her essay up, handing it back to her. "Ok, all you have to do is finish this essay, then you'll be done." He soothed.

"What's the point of doing the essay if you can't make the potion?" she demanded.

"You get the grade. Now, finish this, and we can talk about more interesting things."

Heket grumbled her consent and continued her essay, making frustrated noises every once in a while.

"Ok." She breathed. "All done." Heket leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up on the desk.

"Wonderful" Draco answered. "Now, how would you and Bubbles like to come to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked.

Heket look suspiciously up at him. "Why?"

"Because, if we're going to be studying together, we might as well get to know each other, and I don't think I can stand another minute of Blaise going on about Bubbles, I don't think he even knows her last name! He just likes the way she looks."

A smile tugged at Heket's lips. "Bubbles is a metamorphmagus, and her last name is Johansson, Beth Johansson,"

"Her name is Beth? Now I see why she calls herself Bubbles, Beth doesn't fit her at all. And as for her being a metamorphmagus, well, it sure does explain the different hair styles."

"Yep, well, please don't tell her you know her name, she'll kill me, and I shall see you tomorrow!" with that, she walked out of the room, and started towards her Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I just sort of forced myself to write this chapter, I want to just skip to later chapters! lol Oh well. Please review, wether you liked or not. Oh, and please forgive any made-up words, or horrible spelling mistakes; Not all of us are smart, some of us just do the bast we can.

* * *


End file.
